Milly (Comics)
Princess Iris, known by her friends as Milly, is a character from the Winx Club Comics. She is the long lost princess of Serenia. Appearance |-|Civilian= She has white skin, long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a maid outfit that consists of a cloth that is tied onto her waist, a long light blue dress and puffy short sleeves. Milly has a mole on her left shoulder. Milly's Civilian - 42 Milly's Secret.jpg |-|Ball Gown= Her ball gown is a light shade of blue with long gloves, it has a red flower, pink ribbons that on the bottom of her dress and ruffles. She wears a pink mask and her hair is put up into a bun with a pink hairband and pink earrings. Mill's Ball Gown - 42 Milly's Secret.jpg Personality Milly is kind and generous as shown when the Winx were lost and it was pouring rain she decided to let them come in to warm up. However, because she has been kept away from the outside world thanks to the lies of her aunt and cousins she is insecure and a bit fearful of the world. Comics #42: Milly's Secret Due to heavy rain, the Winx ended up getting lost as they were looking for the Dark Lake Academy. They came upon a huge mansion and was greeted by Milly, and because they were cold Milly decided to let them in and get warm. The Winx soon discovered that Milly was adopted by her aunt, Cordelia, and must serve her and her two cousins, Villania and Rospunda, in return for letting her live with them. Unfortunately, the three women treated Milly horribly. When the three of them left for a formal party the Winx decided that Milly should attend too, Milly was very hesitant and even scared of the idea at first but with the Winx's encouragement she gave in, the Winx then magically create a ballgown and Milly dons on a mask. When she and the Winx arrive at the ball, she starts to get nervous and even more so when the Winx left her side so that she can draw attention to herself. Milly then sits on a chair when Prince Hargon approaches her for a dance. She was happy to but a few accidents occurs which ruined her dress and so the Winx had to help her while Flora and Stella took turns distracting Prince Hargon to keep other girls at bay. When Milly returns, she and Hargon dance all night long until the prince decides to announce to the people of the ball that he and Milly are in love and engaged to be married. Milly then reveals her identity. The attendees realize that she was the lost princess of their land and that she had been kidnapped by her aunt and cousins. Because of the absences of an heir, Count Neropulos took control. But the four were stopped before they could escape. In the end, Milly went on to being happy and thanked to Winx for helping her find her kingdom and a man to love. Trivia *Her story is similar to a Cinderella and a Rapunzel story mixed together. *After Milly tells Stella that she can speak to birds, Stella tells her friends that she might be weird, which is ironic considering she is friends with Roxy and have seen many mystical things. Category:Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Characters Category:Princesses Category:Serenia